Loving Chains
by Okamidemon
Summary: Kaito, finds out that Gakupo, and Yuma like him, but not in a friend way, but in a lover way. What is Kaito going to do? Will he pick Gakupo, who was with him, for so long, or Yuma, a newly-made vocaloid?"It feels like I'm bound to them... my heart hurts..."Kaito clenched his chest, tears flowing out of his kupo&YumaXKaito*Yuma probably isn't the newest now, but... now he is
1. Chapter 1

I stared at Yuma, who was laughing happily with Miku, Rin, Meiko, and all the other girls. I felt irritated for some reason. I sat on a bench watching them, quietly eating my ice cream while glaring at the happy group of people. Yuma, or VY2, is a new vocaloid… a new family member… I stared at Yuma. He had light pink hair, and yellow eyes. His fashion style looked like some gang member's style… a beanie, simple shirt under jacket… I sighed.

"Kaito," Gakupo walked up to me, "are you envious?"

"Hmph!" I pouted. I turned to Gakupo, standing up, "why would I be?" I walked up to Gakupo, "I'm obviously cuter, right?"

Gakupo smiled awkwardly at me, "ok, ok, Kaito… calm down."

He dodged my question! I puffed up my cheeks and squinted at him, "answer me…"

Gakupo sighed, giving up. He looked away from me, his face hinting some red, "I-I guess so…"

I smiled happily, "see? Even a guy thinks I'm cute!"

Gakupo laughed softly.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing," Gakupo petted my head, "you really are adorable…"

I felt all weird. My head hurt a bit. I shook my head, "mn!"

"Kaito?"

I stopped shaking my head and stared at Gakupo.

"Eh?" Gakupo laughed softly.

Befor I could say anything, Yuma walked up to us, "Sempai…"

"Mn?" I straightened up and looked over to him.

"You two seem really close," Yuma smiled at me.

"Of course," I put my hands on my hips, "we known each other for a long time."

Yuma laughed, "is that so?"

"What do you want?" Gakupo glared at Yuma.

Yuma's smile soon turned into a frown, "nothing in particular, what's with you?"

Gakupo turned to me and whispered, "Kaito, let's go home."

I nodded, still confused about what was going on between them.

"I'll give you a warning, "Gakupo growled at Yuma, "don't you dare lay a hand on him."

Gakupo lightly pushed me along. I looked back at Yuma. The girls had ran up to him again. Yuma smiled at them as if he had never came up to us. But his eyes seemed sad. I looked up at Gakupo, who was busy pushing me along to get home. He looked scary… his eyes were cold…

Gakupo sat in his room reading a book, silently. I peeked through his door, "Gakupo…"

"Come in," Gakupo closed his book quietly.

I nodded, walking in. I sat on Gakupo's futon, "um…"

"What is it?" Gakupo looked at me. He seemed to have calmed down. His eyes stared at me warmly.

"You looked scary today…" I bit my under lip. Bringing up what happened today… He might become angry again.

Gakupo stared at me, "are you bothered?"

"Of course!" I leaned closer to Gakupo, "if something is wrong, I want you to depend on me!"

"On you?" Gakupo laughed softly, "if you can handle it."

"If I can handle it?" I cocked my head to the side.

"You see, I actually like someone…"

"You do?" I smiled, "who?"

"But that person is a guy…"

"A guy…" I stared at Gakupo wide-eyed.

Gakupo smiled at me, "do you find that disgusting?"

"O-of course not!" I exclaimed. I would never hat Gakupo for that… I paused to think. If Gakupo was angry because of that… and he got angry when Yuma came to him… no way! I stared at Gakupo, "you like Yuma-kun?!"

"Hah?" Gakupo stared at me, shocked. We heard the doors of Gakupo's room open. Yuma stood at the entrance staring at us.

"Y-Yuma-kun!" I stared at Yuma, then Gakupo.

"Your really funny, Sempai," Yuma laughed softly.

"Eh?" I looked back at Gakupo. What did he mean? Doesn't Gakupo like Yuma?

Gakupo sighed, "Why would I like a pink-haired brat?"

"But-" I paused. Then who does Gakupo like? I thought hard, shaking my head. Gakupo got angry… when Yuma came over to us… when he came near… me. I stared at the ground wide-eyed.

"Kaito," Gakupo came closer to me, "the one I like is you."

"G-Gakupo…" My face was red. What do I do…

Yuma grabbed my arm, pulling me away from Gakupo, "tch, like he would like you!"

Gakupo's eyes became scary again, "I warned you…"

The two glared at each other, I panicked, "please don't fight… Yuma-kun? Gakupo?"

"Hmph!" They both looked away from each other angrily. Ah… what am I going to do? They both like me… but I…

"Hey, sempai!" Yuma turned to me, "who do you like better?"

"Ah…" I looked at both of them. Why did he have to ask that? "I-I don't know…"

Yuma sighed, "it can't be helped then…" Yuma stood up, heading out of Gakupo's room, "looks like a competition, Eggplant-san."

Gakupo glared at Yuma, until the door closed behind him. He sighed and laid down on his futon, next to me, "Kaito… sorry."

"Why are you saying sorry?" I ran my hair through his long, purple hair that fell onto my lap.

"I made this so complicating for you… having you pick between Yuma and I" Gakupo closed his eyes.

"It's not your fault… " I looked down at Gakupo who lay near me, "you can't choose who you want to fall in love with."

I could feel Gakupo's breath on my lap. He hugged me near him, and soon fell asleep. I adjusted my self and laid next to Gakupo. His sleeping face seemed so defenceless. I always ended up falling asleep in Gakupo's room, then found him sleeping next to me in the morning. I never really felt awkward… but now that he confessed to me, it feels weird to sleep by him… but, it's not like I don't like it… I stared at Gakupo's face, his hair slowly sliding down and covering his face. I softly brushed his hair behind his ear.

"Mn…" Gakupo murmured, "...Kaito…"

He was still asleep. I smiled, "sleep talking, huh?"

Gakupo hugged me close to him, mumbling my name, "...Kaito."

"Gakupo…" I closed my eyes, falling asleep, my arms also slung around Gakupo's neck.

* * *

A/N: A new story with Kaito in it... now a love triangle~ ... I don't really know what I was doing... I hope you people like it and... please tell me if I made a mistake, or if you just have any tips, or maybe what you look forward to seeing, please tell me. Thank you! And... Enjoy~


	2. Chapter 2

"Sempai," Yuma lightly shook me, "wake up…"

"Mn…" I slowly got up, rubbing my eyes, "Yuma-kun?"

"Good morning," Yuma smiled at me.

"Mn… good morning, Yuma-kun," I looked around the room. Gakupo wasn't here, "where is Gakupo?"

"He went to record a song," Yuma sat back, "you two… really are close, huh?"

The way he said it… sounded so sad… Well, I guess you would be, if you liked someone, that was closer to someone else who likes him… I smiled, "yeah, he cared for me a lot…"

"Is that so…" Yuma's head went down.

"But, I'm sure Yuma-kun is as caring as Gakupo…"

Yuma looked up, "...Sempai."

I smiled at him, "so don't give up… I care for you as much as Gakupo."

"Sempai…" Yuma bit his lower lip, and hugged his knees together. His face was red, "...I won't give up… Kaito…"

How he suddenly called my name, made me shake, "calling me by my name already…" I smiled and ruffled his soft, pink hair. It kinda looked like a pink hedgehog… spiky and round… I laughed to myself.

"W-what's so funny?" Yuma looked up, his face still a bit red.

"Nothing…" I smiled back at him. I looked at the clock sitting on Gakupo's desk, "wah… it's so late…"

Yuma got up, holding his hand out to me, "let's go…"

"Hmm?"

"To breakfast… where else?" Yuma sighed.

"Ah, right, "I took his hand. He led me to the dining room, his hand gripped my hand tightly, but it wasn't painful.

We soon arrived at the dining room. Len, Kiyoteru, and the other boys were waiting at the table.

"What took you so long?" Len complained.

"You're usually the first one up," Kiyoteru pushed up his glasses.

"Sorry," I smiled at everybody, "were you guys waiting for me?"

"Of course!" Len got up and walked to me, "we're hungry~"

"Len," Kiyoteru closed the book he was reading, "don't be rude."

"It's ok…" I smiled at Len, "I'll make something yummy for you."

Len grinned at me and plopped himself back on the chair. I looked at Yuma and smiled at him, "would you like to help?"

Yuma jolted, "ah...ok."

"Here," Yuma passed around the food. I walked over to the dining table where everyone was.

"Do any of you know when Gakupo's coming home?" I asked, sitting down next to Len.

"He said he would be back soon," Piko murmured, with his mouth full.

"Piko, don't talk with your mouth full," I scolded.

"Your the one who asked a question," Piko pouted.

I puffed up my cheeks angrily.

"You two…" Kiyoteru snapped, "you know you shouldn't fight in the middle of a meal."

"Ah…" I sighed sadly, "sorry, Kiyo-kun, even though I'm older…

"It's fine," Kiyoteru smiled at me.

"Ha ha…" Yuma laughed, "you really are like the mom of Vocaloids."

"Yuma-kun…" I mumbled.

Len stopped eating his food, "if Kaito-nii is the mom, then who's the dad?"

Everyone stayed silent, thinking of a answer.

"Maybe Gakupo-san," Piko suggested, "or Yuma-nii, cause they seem really close to Kaito-nii."

"Eh?" Both me and Yuma leaned over the table to look at Piko.

"What about me and Kaito?" Gakupo stood at the dining room door entrance.

"Ah, Gakupo…" I stood up and walked to him, "are you hungry? Do you want to eat or take a bath first?"

"Bath, bath~" Gakupo sang, smiling at me.

"Ok," I turned to the group, "I'll be back soon, there is more food in the kitchen. Oh, and Kiyo-kun, can you cover my food with wrap?"

Kiyoteru got up, "I got it."

"Thank you!" I smiled at him, clasping my hands together. I turned to Gakupo, "I'll get the bath ready."

"Alright," Gakupo walked into the dining room, "thank you."

I nodded and walked to the bathroom. Turning on the water, I tested the heat, "mn, it's a bit cold…"

"Sempai…" I heard Yuma's voice.

"Y-Yuma-kun?" I quickly turned around. As I turned around, someone covered my eyes. I panicked, "Yuma-kun? Is that you?"

No answer.

"Gakupo?" I guessed.

"Who do you want it to be?" The voice sounded fake. It had to be someone I knew.

I stayed silent, "Yuma-kun… please stop this…"

The man removed his hand from my eyes and hugged me tightly, "...sorry, I just…"

I shook my head, "it's ok."

"But…"

I tilted my head so I could see his face, "...Yuma-kun…"

Yuma backed away from me and took a deep breath, "sorry… I wasn't thinking right." He laughed softly to himself, "we should tell Gakupo that the water is ready…" He smiled at me, his eyes were pained. Yuma-kun… why does his eyes look so hurt? Yuma took my hand and led me back to the dining room. Unlike last time, his hand held onto my hands loosely, barely putting any pressure...

* * *

A/N: So I changed the genre, not because of a review, but because I was actually stuck between making it extremely sad, or just a happy thing. I changed it to hurt/comfort, i'm guessing it just means what it says, normal pain, and comforting? I don't know, please tell me if I'm using it wrong PM or review... Sorry, to those people who maybe came for Tragedy... but I hope that everybody will stick with my story and enjoy it. If you see any errors or have any tips on writing, please tell me. Thank You!


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone had just finished breakfast. Kiyoteru had also gone, because he is a teacher after all. Yuma came out of his room with his uniform on, nibbling on some bread, while buttoning his uniform.

"Yuma, aren't you supposed to be at school already?" I ran up to him, "and eating in your room will bring ants, you know that."

"It's fine…" Yuma finished buttoning his uniform and took out the bread in his mouth, "both eating, and school wise."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I questioned.

"Food, because I won't drop anything, and School, because the new kid always gets away with stuff," Yuma pointed out.

"You really are carefree," Gakupo walked out from the living room behind me.

"And you care?" Yuma glared at Gakupo.

"If you worry Kaito, of course I care."

Ah, they're at it again… I sighed, "Yuma, just hurry up for school…"

"I know, I know…" Yuma finished the rest of his bread and headed out the door, "see you later, sempai!"

"Goodbye," I smiled at Yuma. He seemed to be ok. Maybe I worried for nothing.

"He forgot his lunch," Gakupo stared at the pink cloth-covered box on the table.

"Ah~ Gakupo, why didn't you tell him!" I pushed Gakupo out the door, grabbing the lunch box, "give it to him."

"Why?" Gakupo complained.

I glared at Gakupo, "you wouldn't have had to do this if you only had told him…"

Gakupo flinched, "...fine…"

I smiled at Gakupo as he took the pink box. Gakupo sighed and began his way towards school. I quietly closed the door, "I hope they can get along better…" I walked towards the laundry room, "I should start cleaning then."

.

I walked back into the living room and sat down on the couch, "finally done…" I sighed. I stared outside the window. Maybe I should walk to the school and see everybody… I got up and headed to my room. I better change clothes before I leave. I opened my closet and picked out a simple outfit. I grabbed a small blue backpack with everything I need when I was out and headed out the door. I should be able to meet Gakupo on the way there. He'll probably be angry if I find him almost home and ask him to walk to the school with me, I laughed softly. I locked the door and dropped the keys into my backpack, zipping it up.

I walked silently to the school. I wonder where Gakupo is… I'm already halfway there… he must really be taking his time to give Yuma his lunch. Well, I guess he doesn't have to hurry because lunch doesn't start right away… I could see the school covered by the tall trees. I continued silently, "I wish that Gakupo, or somebody was with me…"

"Anybody would do right?" A voice I didn't know spoke.

"W-who are you!" I turned around quickly.

A group of thugs stood in front of me. Three poor looking men, "you don't need to know."

I backed away slowly, "don't come closer, I'm warning you!"

"Warning us? What are you going to do? Sing a little song for us?" They teased.

My body shook, "t-that…"

"Oh look, he's shaking like a dog. Are you cold?" The larger man out of the three laughed.

"You're cold? It's ok…" the man, probably the leader, put his grabbed my shoulders, "we'll warm you up…"

"N-no…" I stared at him. I felt as if I was going to cry. Not again…

The men laughed, their breath smelt of the sewer.

I tried to free myself. I wasn't strong enough, "Gakupo…"

"Who's that? Your boyfrie-" The man teased, but interrupted with a fist.

"Why couldn't you have called my name?" Yuma stood in front of me glaring at the three. He cracked his knuckles angrily.

"Y-Yuma-kun!" I hid behind him, tears forming in my eyes.

Yuma looked back at me and sighed, "well, whatever… if this happens again, I'll make it so you would say my name…"

"You think you can beat us?" The skinniest man laughed.

"Just hand over Little Miss behind you and we'll let you live," the leader suggested.

Yuma straightened up, gritting his teeth, "If I hand over Little Miss, you'll let me go, huh?"

"Yuma-kun?" I looked up worriedly.

Yuma laughed, "I rather get taken apart piece by piece than hand over sempai!" Yuma calmed himself and glared up at the thugs, "especially, if it you wimps I have to hand him over to."

"What did you say!" The three scowled at Yuma.

"I don't like repeating…" Yuma brought his fist back and ran forth.

.

"You really are something…" Gakupo leaned against my room's door staring at Yuma who was getting treated.

"Hmph, wouldn't you have done that too?" Yuma closed his eyes, responding to Gakupo.

"Either way, that was dangerous Yuma-kun," I dabbed medicine on the small cuts he got, "but… thank you."

"It's nothing, we won't let anyone touch you…" Yuma spoke softly, for me had some cuts around his mouth.

"He's right," Gakupo added, "if you need help, come to us."

They're agreeing for once… I nodded back at Gakupo, "ok… I will."

Yuma stood up once I finished treating him and headed out of my room, "goodnight."

"Ah… goodnight, Yuma-kun…" Leaving so suddenly… Gakupo walked into my room once Yuma left.

"He doesn't seem happy," Gakupo sighed.

I nodded sadly, "I don't know why though…"

Gakupo looked at me, smiling, "maybe he's jealous."

"Such a stupid reason… I already told him not to act like that," I sighed and closed the first aid kit.

"He can't help it," Gakupo sat on the bed next to me. I sat back down next to him after putting away the aid kit. Gakupo laid down on my bed, "because he feels as if he is so behind…"

I stayed silent. At this point who do I like better? Gakupo or Yuma? I laid down next to Gakupo, back towards him. I couldn't choose… But, I know I will have to choose sooner or later… Gakupo reached over me to turn off my light then laid back down. He hugged me from behind, quickly falling asleep. I could feel his warm breaths on the back of my neck. I closed my eyes, still thinking of who I would pick, I fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: So... I hope you liked this chapter and tell me any tips or corrections! I would appreciate that! And I would love if you left a review! Thank You!


	4. Chapter 4

I rubbed my eyes and sat up. Half-asleep, I turned to Gakupo to wake him up, "huh?" I blinked a few times trying to clear up my vision, "did you cut your hair?" I felt short and spiky hair.I squinted at the pink hedgehog-looking ball, "did you dye your hair too?"

I stared at the ball still half-asleep. Pink hair… short… hedgehog… Yuma… I smiled, finally finding out who it was. But… wasn't Gakupo here? I spun myself around only to find Gakupo on the other side of the bed hugging my waist like he always does. I smiled fakely, "eh?"

If I thought correctly… the two never liked each other, yet… Gakupo was on the side of the bed that was near the wall, and now Yuma is there… did he move for Yuma? I shook my head in denial, there is no way he would do that…

"Mph…" Gakupo hugged me tighter, burrowing his head onto my lap. I sighed and stroked his long hair. I looked at Yuma who was facing the wall. They were both fast asleep still. What should I do? I need to make breakfast for the others…

"Kaito…" Yuma mumbled. He rubbed his eyes tiredly, "mornin'…" Yuma sat up and yawned.

"G-good morning…" I smiled. Ah, one woke up… I glanced over at Gakupo. He was also waking up. He pushed his body up with his arms. I smiled at Gakupo, tilting my head to the side, "good morning."

Gakupo sat up pushing his bangs back sighing. Gakupo's hair was all tangled… did he roll around a lot when sleeping? I shuffled my way off the bed and grabbed a brush. I walked back over to Gakupo, "turn," I commanded.

"Yeah, yeah…" Gakupo scratched his head and turned his back towards me.

"Yuma, go ready yourself," I glanced at Yuma who had laid back on the bed, hugging a pillow.

"I dun' want to go ta school…" Yuma rolled around on the bed, still hugging the pillow.

I sighed, brushing Gakupo's hair, "if you don't listen to me, then I'm going to ask Kiyo-kun to tell you what to do."

Yuma sprung up, throwing the pillow into Gakupo's face, running out of my room "I know, I know! I'm going!"

Gakupo stared blankly at the wall, half-asleep, "Kaito…"

"Hmm?" I sang happily.

"Don't walk to school with them today…" Gakupo mumbled.

"Why? Are you ok?" I leaned over Gakupo.

Gakupo looked up at me. His eyes were filled with concern, "don't go…"

I stared at him. What should I do? I smiled, "are you worried about me? It's ok… I still want to go though…"

Gakupo face, from a blank expression, turned into a pained one. His eyes shot deep through me… I can't stand it… to see that expression of his.

I have to make him feel better… I smiled, "It's ok… if you're with me… anywhere I am, I will always feel at ease…"

"Kaito…" Gakupo raised his hand up and touched my face lightly, "I…"

"Gakupo?" I leaned over a little more so I could see his face better.

Gakupo turned my head towards him, pressing his lips against mine. My eyes widened. Gakupo stared at me. I couldn't move… or more like… I did not want to… I closed my eyes as Gakupo turned his body towards mine. He lightly held my head as he deeply kissed me.

Taking a breath I opened my eyes slowly, "G-Gakupo…"

Gakupo hugged me tightly with his head down, "Yuma… or I?"

I frowned hearing this question, "I- I don't know…"

Gakupo stayed silent for a bit, "is that so…" He soon got grabbing his hair band. He tied his hair up and headed out of my room, "that means you don't love me more than him…" Gakupo laughed softly, "so we're equal, huh?"

"Wait, Gakupo!" I quickly got up. Gakupo closed the door without looking back at me. I lowered my hand that I tried to reach out to Gakupo with slowly. I made him have that expression again… Gakupo or Yuma… I still can't choose… but I know if I don't choose… I will keep hurting them. I shook my head, I have to do my best…

.

"Kaito, I'm going to work," Gakupo walked out of his room.

"Oh, alright. Have a good day," I responded.

Gakupo opened the house door and looked back at me, "remember what I said ok? To not go out."

I nodded silently still bothered about what recently happened.

Gakupo sighed and walked towards me, "sorry," he patted my head, "I didn't mean to make you feel this way. I'm not angry, so relax."

I bit my bottom lip, "yeah…"

Gakupo smiled at me, "then, I'll be going."

I ran up to the door behind Gakupo, "have a nice day."

Gakupo waved back at me and headed off. I closed the door after I couldn't see Gakupo. What should I do… I touched the top of my head where Gakupo patted me. His hands were warm… I sighed and locked the door. Yuma must be worried too… I lightly pushed myself away from the door and walked into the living room. I don't feel like cleaning today… what can I do?

I hummed a tune and walked around the house thinking of something to do. I really want to go outside… but… I heard Gakupo's voice in my head telling me not to go. I shook my head, "mn…"

What should I do? I sighed, "how many times did I ask myself that?" I closed my eyes and went in deep thought, seeing the whole house in my head, "...flowers…" I stared at the colorful buds of growing flowers outside the house, "but that's outside."

"Maybe I can just go in the front yard…" I mumbled. The thugs, if they they still were looking for me, don't know where we live… Should I call Gakupo and ask? I shook my head, no, no… he's busy at work…

"I'm sure… it'll be fine…" I walked towards the house door driven by boredom. I opened the door and scanned the area, looking if the thugs were there, "no one is here… as expected from this place of Vocaloids…" Barely any non-Vocaloid people would come here. Usually the only one who visits is Master… Other than that, no one else. I walked out the house, closing the door behind me, "not like we can go outside this area…"

I walked towards the shed by our house, mumbling what I needed, "first, a hose… and some fertilizer?" I pulled out a dusty box from the shelf labeled 'gardening' and opened it. I dug around the box, pulling seed packets, and shovels out, "ah… the dust is getting on me…" I pouted, seeing my blue top have patches of grey.

I sighed, "I'm looking through this small box… for a hose…" I might be stupid… I shook my head, "ah~ I can't think that." I pointed my finger up at the ceiling, "I'm not stupid, I'm just very tired… Go, Kaito!"

"Here's a hose," a familiar voice stated. I heard this voice somewhere… but it's not someone I know well…

"W-who are you?" I asked without looking.

"You should know me," the voice laughed. A hand was placed on my shoulder, "Little Miss…"

My eyes widened. I hit away the hand on my shoulder, grabbing a shovel from the box. I held the shovel in front of me, "d-don't touch me… or I…"

"What can a weak person like you do?" The boss laughed and grabbed the shovel from out of my hand, "least-liked vocaloid?"

I froze hearing what came out of his mouth.

"To shocked to move? It's true…" The man whispered into my ear, "you were one of the first… and the worst."

"Shut up!" I grabbed the hand rake from the box and swung it at the man's face. I heard a crack. It hit. I looked up at the man slowly.

"Ah, you've done it," the man smiled at me. Blood ran down from his forehead and his right eye. I had hit his eye…

"I-I warned you…" I pointed the hand rake at him. My eyes widened, "ah…" I dropped the hand rake, seeing blood stained on my shirt and dripping from my hand. My whole body shook in terror, "no… no…"

"Payback for what you have done to me," The man laughed and pulled up my head by my hair forcefully.

"No!" I cried out in pain.

The man held me up higher, "you're so damn noisy… I like it…" the man grabbed some tape that had rolled out of the gardening box and taped my mouth close, "but Mr. Pink Hedgehog might come home and ruin my fun," the man closed the shed door.

"Mn," I felt tears forming in my eyes. I don't want this… someone! Someone come! The man smiled, his wry expression sent shivers down my spine. He pushed me against the boxes, undressing me. No… I pushed him away from me.

"What? You don't want to feel good?" The man bit my neck, drawing blood. The pain pushed out the tears that stuck in my eyes. The man bit me everywhere leaving marks and cuts all over my body.

I heard Gakupo and Yuma calling my name. It was faint, but I heard them. I had to tell them i'm here… but how? No one barely comes to the shed because we already have people to clean our area… I shook my body as hard as I could, trying to escape the man's grasp.

"Looks like people are looking for you Little Miss…" The man dug his nails into my body, "does that give you hope?"

The pain was too much, "mn!" It hurts… so much. Yuma… Gakupo…

"But there is absolutely no hope for you ya know? Because you hurt a human…" The man ran his hand down my body, leaving streaks of blood like a painting. He's right… Vocaloids are not supposed to hurt any humans. It would be rare for Master to let this slide… after all… I looked at the light that slipped passed the door of the shed from the tiny cracks in the door… after all… I'm just a machine made for the pleasure of humans…

I closed my eyes. No, I can't give up. People are waiting for me. They are waiting for my voice, my existence… is not nothing… My family… is waiting. I opened my eyes slowly. I have to get out alive… I quickly grabbed the blood stained hand rake. I chucked it at the door, opening it with a loud noise.

"You!" The man exclaimed in anger, "you couldn't just be quiet?" The man grabbed a shovel and held it above his head, "you're going to die even if I just leave… so I'll help you!" The man stabbed the shovel right into my core. He ran out the shed leaving me laying in the shed alone. I could hear my core zapping and beeping in the loss of connection from my wires. Ah… it hurts…

"Kaito!" Gakupo and Yuma appeared at the shed. Their eyes widened in shock.

"Sempai!" Yuma ran to me pulling out the shovel and removing the tape from my mouth, "Sempai! Sempai!"

My vision was dimming, "Y-Yuma… Gakupo…"

"Kaito…" Gakupo stood behind Yuma gritting his teeth. He turned around, "I'll go kill that man…"

"No…" I tried to sit up, "don't…"

"Why?" Gakupo exclaimed, "he hurt you so badly!"

"If a Vocaloid hurts a human, then it's pretty much done…" Yuma mumbled, "I'm sure Sempai doesn't want you to also be accused."

Gakupo clenched his fists, "damn it!"

"It's ok… you guys came to help me…" I mumbled. I couldn't see much… my sight became static, "Yuma-kun and Gakupo are here… so… I feel at… ease…" I slowly lost consciousness. I could hear the faint voices of Yuma-kun and Gakupo calling my name over and over again. Am I really dying? But… I don't want to… I still haven't decided… who I would choose...

* * *

A/N: SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!

And sorry for making Kaito get hurt... BUT, I will tell you this, the ending... is not this chapter... although it would make a good ending if this was a tragedy, which it was, but whatever...

So, like always, I hope you enjoyed reading this (painfully terrible, mind-killing) chapter and if you spot any mistakes, please tell me, other than that, I hope you stay with me and wait for the next chapter!


End file.
